Work machines, such as fork lifts, wheel loaders, track loaders, excavators, backhoes, bull dozers, and telehandlers are known. Work machines can be used to move material, such as pallets, dirt, and/or debris. The work machines typically include a number of work circuits configured to carry out various functions of the work machine. For example, a work machine may have a work circuit for lifting and lowering a work implement and another work circuit for causing the work implement to rotate. The work circuits are typically powered by a hydraulic system including a hydraulic pump powered by a prime mover, such as a diesel engine. It is not uncommon for a valve or hose within the hydraulic system to develop a leak. Where a significant loss of hydraulic fluid is lost due to such a leak, a complete loss of system functions can occur. Improvements for detecting the occurrence of a leak are desired.